1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to data encoding technology, and particularly to a method for storing node information of a Huffman tree and corresponding decoding method.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, node information of each node in a Huffman tree is stored using a Huffman table. The node information of each node in the Huffman tree may include a return value, a code value, and a code length. The return value of each node may be obtained from the Huffman table according to a specified code value of encoded data when Huffman decoding is performed on the encoded data. However, the Huffman table occupies too much storage space because each node needs to store at least three kinds of values. Therefore, an efficient method for storing node information of the Huffman tree is desired.